An analog signal can be converted to a digital signal using a continuous time sigma delta converter. A type of continuous time sigma delta converter uses substantially all elements of a digital to analog converter for any input signal to generate a feedback signal. In some cases, the use of substantially all elements of the digital to analog converter generates a larger noise. The noise can cause an error to occur that results in a reduced quality of the conversion of the analog signal to the digital signal.